My Teacher
by Laurenke1
Summary: One shot. Aragorns thoughts after Gandalf and Legolas and Frodo offer wisdom to the man who needs it. No Slash.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: This is a one shot about Aragorn's feelings in Lorien regarding Gandalf's death. No slash but merely comfort as friendship. _These are thoughts. _Let's begin. **

_My teacher _

"_He is gone, really gone. Falling after a demon from the ancient world, a world he was very much part of. I still cannot believe it. I still cannot allow the pain to grow for I fear I might not get out of this." _ Aragorn dropped his head in his hands, not allowing the tears to fall. He struggled with the burden of not only being the heir of Isildur but also being the leader of this strange Fellowship.

Even now in the peaceful land of Lorien he could not find any rest nor could he put it behind him. His thoughts raced a mile per minute and he bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. He had offered words of wisdom to the inconsolably hobbits but it was not long until all four of the seemingly small creatures got together to offer themselves a release for their grief.

A friend Gandalf had been for most of the fellowship but for Aragorn he had been so much more, a mentor, a teacher, a mirror he could reflect in now and then and a good spirit when times were dark with a pipe and a glass of ale. He had offered peace to Boromir, telling the man from Gondor that he was safe here before he had gone to his rest, a rest Aragorn could not find.

Legolas had found his peace with his kin, the elves. Yet where Gimli found his, Aragorn did not know and did not dare to ask. It was altogether well the dwarf had found it. "Then why can you not find any rest?" Aragorn looked up to see a pale skinned black haired hobbit standing before him. "Frodo, should you not rest?" The question flooded from the man's lips without a second thought.

This was the hobbit it all depended on. If Frodo died and the enemy reclaimed the one ring they were lost, utterly lost to darkness as Gandalf was now. A fresh wave of pain washed over him and involuntarily Aragorn's fist clenched. "I need no rest. Not when one of my friends needs me. Your strength has carried us far, Strider but even you need rest and an ear for weary tales."

Smiling bitterly Aragorn shook his head. "No, Frodo. I do not wish to burden you with my pain." The next moment the seemingly frail hobbit grasped his hand and after a moment of searching Aragorn's face said with a sad smile. "Very well then. I will leave you."

Aragorn closed his head as Frodo walked away, becoming once again lost in his mind and memories. He seemed to have fallen asleep because the gentle shaking woke him up. Blinking away tears he saw two faces appear in front of him. Legolas and Frodo sat before him, both looking worried.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked voice hoarse from swallowing away tears. The crystal blue eyes of the golden elf before him appeared sad as they swept over his face but Aragorn simply steeled his mind, not wishing to give away the weakness. "Estel, we have come to keep you company and share your grief."

"I need no company." Aragorn found himself saying and by the widening of the eyes in front of him he could tell Legolas appeared shocked by this. "Really? I do not believe you. All of us need the company of our friends to share in the grief, Estel, including you. It is the way of the world."

"No, you are merely saying it is the way of men. You think me weak, Legolas?" Aragorn raised his voice without meaning to. His anger sprang forth to lash out against the nearest being. Legolas shared a look with Frodo before the elf turned back to him and softly said, smiling gently. "Nay, Aragorn. You are not weak, never that. I might think a lot of things but you are never weak." The man found himself drawing in a shaky breath as the elf reached out to place a hand upon his cheek and continued. "Gandalf is gone but his wisdom and deeds are not forgotten. Continue in his name and his legacy shall continue even if he is not here anymore to guide us."

"How can I continue in his name when the very memory haunts me?" The man asked softly, only seeing the pale blue depths of the eyes before him. "Then allow us to help you. Allow us to offer you peace." Legolas urged, wiping away a single tears Aragorn shed.

It seemed like those words held a truth as Aragorn's mind brought him back to a memory long forgotten of a time long gone when Gandalf sat beside him and the wizard had said. "There will come a time when I am gone but as long as you never forget me and know what I taught you then I shall never be truly forgotten. Just remember strength comes from people combined, a king is no stronger then a lonely man without his friends, remember it Aragorn and you shall be victorious."

"Peace." Aragorn murmured softly, leaning forward to accept the comfort his friends were offering. As Legolas wrapped is arms around him and Frodo cuddled up to him he started to talk about what Gandalf had meant for him and how lonely the world seemed without his guiding light.

The hours grew dark for Aragorn as the man recalled memories long forgotten and the pain in him grew, tears blinding his vision as his heart seemed to be struck with a hundred knives. He struggled with the words but did not allow anyone to interrupt him, knowing the pain would not diminish until he spoke out. It seemed like all his fears were laid bare yet he knew he was safe in the company of these two that were his friends.

He became aware of their love and undying loyalty to him, no matter how dark the path before them would become he would be a sign of hope for them. Even as Frodo's task took him far away from all lands that held any life and any hope for him, he would gladly do so, knowing his task was not any harder then the one set out before Aragorn.

To rise above his ancestors and to bring hope to the people of Gondor might proof to be harder then destroying the one Ring by bringing it deeper in the enemy's lands then ever before. He laid bare his desires, to see Arwen one last time before the shadow separated them, yet knowing if he wanted to see her he needed to defeat that very same shadow.

He felt his heart expand as Legolas whispered gentle words and while his thoughts brightened he smiled. _"Gandalf is gone but I know he shall always exist in my actions and the words of wisdom I repeat to others. He is still my teacher, my mentor but most importantly my friend."_

The end.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
